kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrion (Marvel)
Malcolm McBride, also known as Carrion, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, only appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as a mini-boss in the Spider-Island and Kamar-Taj campaigns. McBride was an intern working for Miles Warren within Oscorp's secret version of the Replica Project, using research notes earlier compiled by Dr. Frankenollie to acquire genetic samples of powerful individuals of notice to create super-powered replica assassins that would obey Norman Osborn's orders unquestionably and diligently. However, while cleaning up after one experiment, Malcolm would soon stumble upon incriminating evidence that tied Osborn to the Hellfire Organization and HYDRA, and of their plans to incorporate Spider-Man to the Sith Grand Plan. Horrified by what he had discovered, Malcolm teamed up with a fellow hapless Oscorp intern, Jonathan Ohm, intent on reporting the evidence to the proper authorities, but was assassinated by Carnage on Osborn's orders to keep him quiet about the project. Then, to ensure he stayed loyal to the company after his untimely demise, Osborn delivered his corpse to Professor Warren, who was more than happy to experiment upon his former intern with a brand new set of equipment donated to him by a generous supporter from one of Oscorp's occasional business partners - Midland Circle. Using dark magical rituals conducted by the Hand's Scriers, heart-extraction devices built by the scientists of Hollow Bastion, and cybernetic prosthetics applied by Doctor Octopus, Warren transformed the corpse of McBride into a brand new being - a mindless ghoul with decomposing abilities, and completely under Norman's Faustus Method control to do his bidding as an agent of HYDRA's Department of Occult Armaments. The newly monikered Carrion was thus programmed by Osborn to locate the rogue wizard Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo, and offer his services in bringing Dormammu to Midgard in exchange for having Mordo pledge his support for the creation of HAMMER when all is said and done. Story Backstory A Year of Misery (appears in Season 2 of the Spectacular Spider-Man, serving as Miles Warren's co-Dragon intern and his failed voice of conscience/reason) Return of the Keyblade (Discovers Norman Osborn's connections to HYDRA, is killed by Cletus Kassady to keep quiet, then is revived as an undead zombie by Baron Mordo to serve as one of his henchmen for the events of Doctor Strange 2016; is defeated by Stephen Strange in battle and sedated with a number of sealing spells in order to deliver him to Phil Coulson's SHIELD for imprisonment in the Raft; manages to awaken due to the effects of Thanos' Snap and breaks loose from his cell to wreak havoc; serves as a starter opponent for the events of Venom 2018, before being sedated again and spirited away by Mysterio for reasons yet unknown...) One Last Reminder (Is a member of Mysterio's mystic/supernatural incarnation of the Sinister Six, assisting him and Spider-Man in battling the 4 Catastrophe Titans possessing the elemental members of the Six) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Undead characters Category:Mutants Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Pollution Elementals Category:Ghosts Category:The Replica Project Category:HYDRA Category:The Sinister Six Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Mysterio's Crew Category:Mordo's Zealots